24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Kendall
}} Mark "The Mountain" Kendall was an American professional mixed martial arts fighter. A one-time Extreme Fight heavyweight champion of the world, he eventually won back his title seven years later in the Professional Reality Fighting Championship against Jake Webb. Kendall unknowingly became an instrumental part of the anarchist Zapata's plot to dismantle the United States' economy, when Zapata offered to cover his sick daughter's medical costs if he assassinated Martin Webb, the Chairman of the Federal Reserve. Against all expectations, Kendall won the comeback fight, ensuring his financial security and inadvertently ruining Zapata's plan. Biography Kendall trained at the world-renowned Beverly Hills Fight Camp alongside other legends in the MMA world, and for a period of three months, at the age of twenty-eight, was the Extreme Fight heavyweight champion. Four years later, he married and had a daughter, who suffered from a debilitating illness that required constant medical supervision. When his daughter was three, motivated primarily by a need to pay for her treatment, Kendall planned to make his comeback in the Professional Reality Fighting Championship, despite the general feeling from the MMA community that he had grown too old to continue competing. The night before the fights, Kendall trained in preparation for the match against Jake Webb, first at Beverly Hills and later at the Staples Center's warmup room. While there, he was approached by Zapata and his associate Francis Aguillar, who had a shocking proposition: if he agreed to kill a man after the fight tomorrow, his daughter's care would be completely covered and she would live a long and happy life. On realizing that the offer was completely serious, Kendall angrily yelled at them to leave. Zapata told him he need not decide now, but could make the decision based on whether he won the match, and gave him an envelope that would contain everything he needed. Later that night, unable to sleep, Kendall paid a visit to one of his sponsors at the InterContinental Hotel, Vanowen. Kendall wanted to know if Vanowen could guarantee him more matches if he lost the PRF fight, but Vanowen reminded him that his fans were only watching to see if he could still compete against the younger generation – if he lost, nobody would be interested anymore. The next morning, Kendall was awoken by a call from his wife, who reported that their daughter's condition had worsened, and she had taken her back to see Dr. Krasnoff. She also promised that she would watch the match on television; she had never gone to one in person or even watched on TV. The call steeled Kendall's resolve to do what was necessary to save his daughter's life, and he eventually opened Zapata's envelope to read the details of his assignment: Martin Webb, Chairman of the Federal Reserve, and grandfather of his opponent, Jake Webb. The Kendall vs. Webb fight began at 6:45pm following the title Silva vs. Harmon fight. Kendall, fueled experience and willpower, managed to hold his own for the first round, but began to succumb to Webb, who was much younger and stronger. However, inspired by thoughts of his daughter and the realization that his purpose in life was to protect her, Kendall gained a second wind and threw off Webb. By the end of the third round, Kendall gained the upper hand and forced Webb to tap out, signaling him as the winner. Kendall's victory ensured that he would receive the championship's prize money and most likely a lucrative contract. Enraged by Kendall's win, which he had been unable to predict, Zapata attempted to assassinate the Chairman himself with a machine pistol, but fled the Staples Center after he was shot and injured by CTU agent Jack Bauer. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Chaos Theory characters